


Coming Full Circle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Christmas and New Year's with CJ and Danny





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own the characters, however I couldn't remember if Justice Mendoza's wife was given a name so Elaina Mendoza is sort of mine. Also, my apologies if the Holy Night dialogue isn't exact, although given the number of times I've re-watched one of my favorite scenes, I should hope it's perfect. Oh and as much as I loved the Shareef plot line, for sake of the series, let's pretend it wasn't Danny who broke that story.  
  
When I started writing this series, there were a few specific episodes I wanted to expand on to feed the need for more CJ/Danny. Obviously Posse Comitatus was one and Holy Night was the second. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please send feedback and let me know if I should continue on this road.  


* * *

CJ sat in her office looking out at what was an almost perfect December day. The snow was creating a peaceful, white blanket for the city. The Whiffenpoofs were singing in the Mural Room tomorrow, the President and first family were still scheduled to leave the day after and she couldn’t wait for her favorite holiday. The only thing keeping this Christmas from blissful perfection, was the absence of a certain red head. As much as he had tried, Danny had been unable to convince Justice Mendoza that the days surrounding December 25th were not ideal for finishing the book, so he booked his flight with the Justice and promised to celebrate when he returned the following week.

Before Mendoza’s book became an issue, CJ and Danny had planned a lavish Christmas dinner for their friends in their new home. Just after the election, they had moved in to a beautiful townhouse in Georgetown. Of course, the President had to figure out that their home was only a few doors down from the college home of Jackie Kennedy and proceeded to give them a detailed lecture on the neighborhood and its history. Having already invited the entire West Wing staff, CJ decided that she would still host the dinner without Danny. 

The day he was to leave with Mendoza Danny was home packing for the trip. No matter how many times CJ had said she was fine with Danny being gone for the holiday, it still killed him that he wouldn’t be able to carry out the detailed plan he had been concocting since October. Throwing the last few items in his suitcase, he decided that even though he wouldn’t need it, maybe taking the black box with him would be a good idea, just in case CJ got the idea and started snooping for her presents. Then he got another brilliant idea. When he went to pick up the ring from the jeweler, he had come across a gorgeous goldfish pin and decided to give it to her for Christmas. Picking up the phone, he called Mark.

“Hey Mark, it’s Danny.”

“Hey Danny. What’s happening?”

“Well, I’m getting ready to head out with Mendoza and I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

“Sure.”

“You’re dressing up as Santa this year for the press corps, right?”

“Yeah, I’m still not quite sure how I got roped in to that, but I’ve got the suit hanging in my closet.”

“Excellent. I’ve got a present for CJ, and I was hoping you could maybe give it to her when you’re dressed up. It’s nothing big, just a pin.”

“Sure Danny, just drop it at my apartment and I’ll make sure she gets it. Really is a bummer you won’t be here this year. I know you were looking forward to it.”

Sighing, “more than you know. Thanks for doing this Mark, I’ll owe you.”

“Not a problem Danny. Look the briefing’s about to start, I need to get going.”

“Of course. Look, thanks again. I’ll leave it with your doorman. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Well, at least CJ would get one of her presents before the holiday. With that, he set off for Mark’s apartment and the airport. He didn’t want to go, but maybe if he just went and got it over with he’d be able to come home a little early.

The next morning, Danny was sitting with Justice Mendoza in his home office reviewing the mid-section of the book when Mrs. Mendoza entered with coffee. 

“Good morning, Danny, Roberto.”

Smiling at his wife, “good morning dear.”

Danny, was of course his polite self and took the tray from Mrs. Mendoza. “Thank you. So, how is the book coming? Are we still shooting for a January release?”

As happy as he was that the book would be out just in time for Mendoza to swear in President Bartlet, he was still down about being away from CJ. “Yes, we should be done this week and get it to the printers in time for the January 20 release.”

“Well, I’d think that was cause for celebration. What’s wrong dear, aren’t you happy to be finishing the book?” Justice Mendoza knew exactly what was wrong with Danny having found out during their flight yesterday, but made no mention of it to his wife.

Danny, realizing that he wasn’t as jubilant at the upcoming release as he should be sucked it up. “Of course, I’m happy about the release.”

Not buying his attempted shift in demeanor, Mrs. Mendoza inquired, “then why so blue?”

Danny had gotten to know the Mendozas over the past few months, and while they weren’t as close as he and the Bartlets he was sure they would understand. “Well, ma’am, it’s just that I had rather hoped to spend Christmas with CJ, not that I’m not enjoying my time with you here.”

Realizing that Danny had been dragged here against his will, Elaina gave her husband quite the glare. “Roberto, why is Danny here? Couldn’t you have finished this book later, or perhaps even over the phone?”

Caught like a deer in headlights. Where to go now? “Well, I hadn’t really thought about Christmas. I mean we don’t exactly celebrate, and well with court in recess for the next two weeks I thought it was a good time.”

Still upset at her oblivious husband, “well you were wrong.” Looking toward Danny, “why don’t you head back to DC? Leave the proof here and I’ll have Roberto look through it and call with any questions.”

Suppressing the urge to bolt from the house and in to the arms of his beloved, “thank you ma’am. I can’t tell you how much I would appreciate that. Are you ok with this Justice?”

Between the bubbling giddiness of the writer in front of him and the coldest stare he’d seen from his wife in over a decade, Mendoza had only one response, “yes, of course. I’ll arrange for a car to take you to the airport. Have a wonderful holiday.”

Beaming from ear to ear, Danny gathered his belongings and with a thank you to his host and hostess was out the door before the coffee had even cooled. 

Danny seemed to be on a roll today as he managed to get the last ticket for the 11:00 am flight to DC. With any luck, he would be able to surprise CJ at the press corps party – the party! Digging frantically for his phone, Danny was absolutely bouncing. 

“Hello”

“Hi Mark, it’s Danny”

He knew Danny wanted to ensure CJ got her present, but come on this was the third time he called to remind me. “Hey Danny, how’s it going. I haven’t forgot about your favor, I have the pin right here,” patting his left pocket.

Laughing, “well I’m glad you didn’t forget, but I have a change of plans. I’m on my way back to DC and I was wondering if you would be willing to relinquish your Santa duties and let me surprise CJ with the pin myself.”

Delighted to be getting out of his assigned Claus duties, “Of course. I was going to go home around 2 to change. The last briefing and party are at 4. When does your flight get in?

“I should land around 1. Can I meet you at your place?”

“Sure. See you then. I’ll bring the pin with me.”

“Thanks Mark.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

The call finished just as his flight was beginning to board. Picking up his luggage he made his way to the plane imagining her surprise when he turned out to be Santa. Maybe this Christmas would be perfect after all.

Standing outside the briefing room hidden from view, Danny was a little nervous. He had the pin in his hand, and other than Mark and Katie, no one knew he was there. CJ was wrapping up her briefing when she directed her focus to the man on his right.

“Mark, what are you doing?”

Ok, stay calm, you can do this, “what do you mean?”

What on earth, we’ve had enough debates over his being Santa this year for it to be ingrained in his head, how could he not know what I’m talking about. “You’re supposed to come in here as Santa Claus right now.”

Keep a straight face, keep a straight face, keep a straight face, “we did it already.”

My schedule isn’t busy at all, how could I have missed this, “where was I?”

“You were with the President and we started worrying about the weather.” Thank you Katie! I can’t keep this up much longer. 

They what?! “You exchanged gifts?”

“Sorry”

I can’t believe they did this. First Danny leaves and now my own press corps didn’t bother to tell me they were having their party. “Well this is exactly what happened to Ebenezer Scrooge who was a very nice little guy until something happened with Mr. Fezziwig that I can’t remember. Alright back to business.”

Ok, I can’t stay here any longer. Time for Santa to make his appearance, “Ho Ho Ho!”

“Aww you see”

“Ho Ho Ho” aww, she looks so happy now.

“Santa!” Wait, if Mark’s not in the suit who, “you’ll be mindful of security right?”

“He’s cleared,” and you’re the one who issued his press pass years ago. This is too good Concannon, way to go.

“Have you been a good girl?”

“I’ve been bad, I’ve been very bad.” I wonder who Mark talked in to taking his place?

“Even better” I can’t believe she hasn’t figured out that it’s me yet.

Taking the gift from, “Aww” 

“Ho Ho Ho!”

“It’s a gold fish pin! Thank you everyone it’s beautiful merry Christmas this is so sweet thank you that’s a full lid.” I can’t believe they got me a goldfish pin. I wonder how many people Danny told about that mix-up?

I think she likes it. “They gave me a gold fish pin cause I like gold fish, actually what I like are the crackers but there was a guy…” Ok, enough of this. I’ve only been away 24 hours but I can’t bear to stand here and not do anything. Maybe if I give her a kiss from the old days, she’ll figure it out.

What the hell, Santa’s kissing me?! Wait a minute, there’s only one guy who’s ever grabbed the back of my head like that to pull me in for a kiss, “Danny?”

Yep, that did it, “what’s goin’ on?” 

Gasping, CJ gave the best Christmas present ever a huge hug. Pulling back but still maintaining contact, “Danny, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Mendoza until next week, I mean this is the best present you could ever give me, but how?”

Giving CJ one of his classic, ‘I know exactly what you’re talking about but I’m having some fun anyway’ looks, “I’m glad you like the pin.” 

Giving his arm a light push, “you know what I mean. Yes, the pin is gorgeous, but nothing could be more perfect that you here right now.” 

Deciding to take their reunion back to her office, Danny proceeded to tell CJ of his morning and how he had asked Mark to give her the pin, “although if he had kissed you too, we would have had words.” Laughing, they entered her office and shut the door to continue the little interlude from the podium.

An hour later, they were sitting in her office, when Donna came hurrying in. “Danny, thank goodness you’re still here. We need Santa.”

Laughing, they both looked at Donna like she was crazy, but it was Danny who asked the obvious, “Donna, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, we have the kids from that elementary school coming in 20 minutes and the guy we hired to play Santa just called and he apparently ate too many cookies because he’s sick. So we need a Santa and I thought since you had been here and had a suit, you might be willing to help out. You will do it won’t you?” Please let him do this. If he doesn’t Josh is going to somehow make me be Santa, though I don’t know how on earth that would work.

Smiling at the absolute absurdity of the situation, “of course Donna. I just need to get the suit from Mark’s car. Where do I need to be when?”

Giving Danny a huge hug, “thank you, thank you, thank you. Why don’t I just meet you here in 25 minutes. Make sure you don’t walk anywhere near the Oval Office in the mean time. The kids are coming in through the main lobby and going straight there.”

“Ok. I’ll see you in a little bit.” With that Donna left to tell Josh she had once again saved the day.

Turning to CJ, “well looks like it’s a good thing I came back.”

Pouting playfully, “I thought I already expressed that you coming back was a good thing.”

Pulling CJ up next to him, he passionately kissed her pout away. “Of course you did. Although I can’t exactly tell you how glad I am to be back in town until tonight. I’d hate to have Donna walk in on our celebration.” 

For that Danny got a swift slap on the arm, followed by a deep kiss. “Alright, Santa, best be getting ready.”

Walking with Mark to his car to retrieve the suit again, Danny decided to go ahead and pull his luggage out as well and just leave it in CJ’s office. Having gone straight to Mark’s from the airport, Danny had everything with him. 

Putting the finishing touches on his suit, an idea struck him and he rummaged through his carry-on for a certain box. Donna had said he would be passing out presents to the school children, and after that, maybe he could give one more away. It wouldn’t be the elaborate plan he had been working on the last couple months, but this might just be better.

True to her word, Donna was in CJ’s office 25 minutes later. CJ had left a little while before Donna’s arrival to greet the children and escort them to the Oval Office. This would be brilliant. 

“HO HO HO!”

Rounds of “Santa!” were heard from every angle as Danny entered the Oval Office. The children were all so excited to see the man in red.

“Merry Christmas. President Bartlet here called me at the North Pole and said that he had some very special children who had been very good this year and that I should come for a visit. Have you all been good this year?”

At the chorus of “yes”, Danny bent and opened his bag. Giving each boy and girl a gift, he backed up by the President and watched as the children tore in to the presents and started to play with each other. 

Everything was calming down in the room, except for the increasing velocity of Danny’s heart. Taking a deep breath, Danny moved to the middle of the room facing the staff in front of President Bartlet’s desk.

“Well, I’m glad everyone enjoyed their presents, but before I go back to the North Pole, I have one more very special present to give out.” This is it.

Danny made three large paces toward CJ, took a small black box out of his coat pocket, and lowered to one knee.

He looked back up, just as CJ gasped and a single tear escaped her right eye. Taking her left hand in his, “CJ, sweetheart, love of my life, you have made me the happiest man in the world these past few months. I know I can never truly express just how much you mean to me, but I would like to spend the rest of our lives trying. Claudia Jean Cregg, will you marry me?”

Not sure if she had actually said anything since Danny walked toward her, she bent to kiss him and with the tone she reserved for telling him how much she loved him, simply replied “yes.” 

Danny slipped the stunning diamond engagement ring on her finger and stood. They didn’t even hear everyone’s congratulatory remarks or the President’s pat on the back as they shared a gentle but loving kiss. Breaking contact, CJ pulled Danny into a tight embrace and in a voice only he could hear, “Danny I love you so much. Thank you for being my everything.”

There were no words Danny had in response, so he merely hugged tighter.

The next day being Christmas Eve, President Bartlet decided to let everyone leave early, allowing the love birds an easy escape to spend the evening together.

Back at their townhouse, CJ and Danny sat on the living room floor sipping wine, leaning against each other with the soft sounds of holiday music coming from the stereo. The only lights on in the entire house were those of the Christmas tree in the window. 

Ever since she had said yes in front of the President and half the press, Danny couldn’t help but wonder if he should have stuck to his original plan. “CJ, you don’t mind that I asked you to marry me in front of everyone you work for do you? I mean I had this whole other plan worked out, but for some reason this afternoon just seemed to be right.”

Looking over at the love of her life, “Danny, I love you. It wouldn’t matter to me if you proposed in a mud pile with a twisty tie for a ring. The only thing that matters is that we will be together for the rest of our lives.” She leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on her new fiancé’s lips. “Out of curiosity, what other plan had you worked out?”

Relieved that she really was as happy as he was, he pulled her up to dance and began to explain. “Well, I was going to take you for a walk around the mall one night and then over to the Christmas trees where I’d have the secret service clear the area for us. Once we got to the spot between the Ohio and Michigan trees, I’d get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife.”

“Wow, Danny, that sounds incredible, especially the part about stopping between our two state trees. I’m sorry you didn’t get to use your plan, but I’m still a very happy woman.” 

Beaming, “I’m glad.”

They continued to dance in silence to strains of Holy Night on the stereo. As the next song came on, Danny recalled the conversation in her office earlier.

“CJ?”

Content to stay nestled in to his shoulder, CJ merely replied, “hmm?”

“Donna’s not planning to come over tonight is she?”

Thoroughly confused at his question, CJ pulled back and gave him a very puzzled look. “Not that I know of, why?”

“Well because I never got to show you exactly how glad I was to be back earlier.”

Now it was clicking and a very seductive smile had formed on her mouth. “No, you didn’t.”

Pulling her back to him, he began trailing kisses up her jaw line and around her ear. “Then I think it’s high time I did.”

Barely able to keep her knees from buckling under her, she merely nodded her head. 

Keeping one arm around her waist, Danny reached for the afghan on the back of the chair and spread it out on the floor. Rising back up, he kissed her forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose before finally allowing their mouths to meet. Desperate for more contact, she urged Danny’s mouth open with her tongue and began exploring. Danny met her actions and reciprocated every move with his own. Finding for the hem of her dress, Danny gathered the material and slid it up and over her head. She had made short order of his buttons on his shirt and was now pushing the inhibiting fabric aside. Moving her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, she began to slowly unbutton his slacks and lower the zipper. Moving lower with the fabric of both slacks and boxers, CJ positioned herself directly in front of his very prominent erection. Taking the tip in to her mouth, Danny threw his head back and released a moan from deep within. CJ relinquished her grip on his thighs and Danny melted to the floor with her. Unhooking her bra, Danny did away with the garment and took a taught nipple in to his mouth. Keeping one had firmly on her right breast, his other crept lower to the lace of her panties. Leaning her back on the floor, Danny removed the final scrap of clothing and brought his head back up to hers. As their mouths met in a crushing kiss, his fingers explored the dampness of her curls and the folds beyond. Feeling her nearing the edge, Danny repositioned himself over her core and allowed only his tip to come in to contact with her. Seeing the need and desire in her eyes, Danny thrust up and into the moist heaven. They remained like that, joined in the most primal ways for a full minute before Danny withdrew to thrust up again. Soon his thrusts were matched by the arching of her pelvis and they were soaring in unison. Not willing to break contact, Danny rolled them to their sides so that they could come down from the high while still in contact. 

When their breathing finally returned to normal, CJ gave Danny a quick kiss. “I think I understand how glad you are to be back now.”

Giggling, Danny placed a quick kiss on her lips. “I should hope so, although I might have a few other ways.”

Lifting her from the floor, Danny carried her to bed and they expressed their gratefulness for another four rounds.

The next few days flew by and before they knew it they were leaving for the President’s New Year’s Eve party. 

Breezing through the doors, the newly engaged couple were greeted by the President and First Lady.

“Good evening Mr. President, ma’am.”

“Good evening CJ, Danny. Jed and I are so glad you could make it.”

Shaking each of their hands, Danny chimed in. “We’re delighted to share the evening with you. Thank you for the invitation.” 

Looking over at her husband with a classic look, “we both know it wasn’t so much an invitation as an order, but I’m still glad you’re here. CJ, that is a lovely dress. It looks familiar but I can’t quite place it, have you worn it before?”

Squeezing Danny’s hand, “yes ma’am, I wore it to a state dinner a couple years ago. It’s Danny’s favorite so I thought I’d bring it out again for the night.”

Looking at the red-head, Mrs. Bartlet couldn’t understand how this very simple silver dress which was not at all revealing was his favorite out of the hundreds of gowns CJ owned. “Danny, feel free to tell me it’s none of my business, but why of all the gowns CJ has, is this one your favorite?”

Blushing a little, “well ma’am, it’s the dress she was wearing when I first realized I was in love with her.”

Tearing up a little, “well then I guess that explains it.”

“Yes ma’am. Now if you’ll excuse us I’d like to get my fiancé to the dance floor.”

This time the President boomed in, “of course. Have a wonderful evening you too.”

With a simple “thank you sir” they were off to the dance floor. 

An hour and a half later, everyone was directing their attention to the stage as President Bartlet began his toast. “I know we only have a few minutes left of this year, but I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for being here tonight. We’ve had one heck of a year, and I couldn’t have done it with out each of you. Now if you’ll all join me I would like to make a toast to four, well actually six special people. First to Toby and Andi and the awaited twins, congratulations and may you enjoy the new lives you have created. Second to CJ and Danny, we may have tried to block it at the beginning but you guys powered through and no one in this room could be happier for you two. Congratulations and Happy New Year.”

With cheers all around, the President left the stage and attention was turned to the screen on the side wall. Danny had just released CJ from a quick kiss when the image came in to focus. Turning to the screen Danny felt CJ tense. The image was of Times Square in New York City and the ball had just begun to drop. CJ couldn’t take her welling eyes off the crystal ball, nor did she relinquish her grip on Danny’s hand. As the clock struck midnight and everyone began a chorus of “Auld Lang Syne”, Danny hugged CJ and quietly asked, “what’s wrong?”

Pulling Danny from the room and out on to the terrace CJ wasn’t sure what to explain or how, so she just started talking.

“Danny, I’m sorry it’s just-” she let out a deep breath and looked at those worried blue eyes. “Well, when the image came up on the screen, everything from last May came back. Before you found me, I was so upset and I remembered telling Josh that I’d never be able to look at Times Square and watch the ball drop ever again. I remember wondering how fate could be so cruel. It’s just, well I’m so incredibly happy with you, but everything from that night came back and hit me like a ton of bricks.”

Rubbing small circles on her back, Danny tried to comfort her. Then, a thought occurred to him. “You know CJ, maybe fate wasn’t trying to be cruel. Maybe that’s just how everything was supposed to work out.”

Looking quite puzzled, “Danny, what do you mean? How could Simon being shot have been the plan?”

“I’m not saying I’m glad Simon was murdered or anything, but think about it CJ. If that hadn’t happened, Ron wouldn’t have pulled you out of the theatre. You wouldn’t have been crying on a bench. Not to mention, how ironic was it that I happened to be in a hotel room only a few blocks away having just signed a deal essentially removing the conflict of interest between us. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but we wouldn’t be standing here planning our wedding if any of that hadn’t happened.”

Leaning in to him, “I never thought of it that way. I mean the shear irony of fate is amazing.”


End file.
